


February 1st - Sassy Sweethearts

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Bellamione Only!, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Team Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are bitter school rivals but within that hate lie sparks of connection and more.  As the holiday hits Hogwarts, everyone gets in the mood, even if those moves going at each other's throats.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	February 1st - Sassy Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



> AU, Takes place during the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius and Bellatrix are the same age as the Trio. Light fluff with hints of innocent gay flirting.

Bellatrix Black swept down the walkway between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Even at twelve, her stride carried a blend of the regal carriage appropriate of a Daughter of the Noble House of Black, and the feral prowl of a future Dark Lady. Passing the Golden Group, she slipped a ruby red box from her pocket and spiked it over Hermione’s lap.

“Happy V day, Muddy.” She grunted out in an angry snarl without missing a step. She continued up to the front space between the professors’ table and student tables before turning to head to her seat.

Hermione snorted dismissively at the action and picked up the box. The others were still processing Bellatrix’s action to respond yet. She popped open the box and poured several of the pastel-colored candy hearts into her hand. She let out a snort and chuckle as she flipped a couple with her thumb. Bright red text debossed into the sweets spelled out various insults and pet names. _Muddy_ , _Mudblood_ , _Pup_ , and more brought a bashful warmth to Hermione. She popped the few in her hand into her mouth and enjoyed the sweet treats.

Ron’s eyes went wide as he watched Hermione eat the candy. “Bloody Hell ‘Mione! How do you know Bellatrix didn’t poison them?” He made to reach across the table, but Hermione pulled the box out of reach while Harry slapped his without trouble.  
Harry glanced at his friends and spoke softly to Hermione. “He’s got a point ‘Mione, Bellatrix hates your guts, I wouldn’t put it past her to try to kill you.”  
Hermione looked towards Sirius on her other side and popped another candy into her mouth. “You’re surprisingly quiet, Black.” She watched the usual troublemaker in the group, knowing he had the right insight into the matter.

Sirius blinked in surprise and looked towards Harry and Ron. “Wait, I’m the voice of reason this time?” He barked out a soft laugh and puffed up slightly. “Give me a moment to savor this.” He took a deep breath before a serious expression settled on his face. “You’re both brilliant students, easily in the running for ‘brightest witch’. Bellatrix needs to prove her superiority over you, and sneaking around isn’t how she’ll do it, it’ll be upfront”  
Hermione nodded approvingly and looked back to Harry. “So while poison is certainly cunning and smart, it won’t prove her pureblood ideals if that’s how she beats me.” She lowered her gaze and glanced over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table. “Also, I have my own little surprise for her.

* * *

Bellatrix glanced to her left, noticing Blaise Zabini holding a small potion vial and a confused look on his face. She saw the confused expression, the indecision he had in wanting to ask for her help. She placed her fork back on the table and kept her knife in her hand. “Okay, out with it Zabini, before you have an aneurism.”

Blaise coughed once and looked briefly scared before returning to the problem at hand. “Mum sent me this potion to identify and I am having trouble. One of her little surprise quizzes.” He held up the vial to Bellatrix, offering it.

Bellatrix let out a melodramatic huff and set her knife down. She took the potion bottle and flicked the lid off with her thumb. “Okay, this shouldn’t be that hard.” She gave the vial a swirl and examined it carefully. The pearlescent shimmering liquid inside did not stick to the walls, moving like quicksilver. The rosy hue tinting the swirling colors narrowed the choices down to a single option, Amortentia. She watched Zabini’s curious expression. “Of course _your_ mother would test you on this one.” She enjoyed the blush on his cheeks as she leaned down to get a scent of the potion.

The scent of books and the Granger Mudblood filled her nose, causing her expression to darken. She glared at Zabini as if it was his fault. The glare did not have the intended effect she desired so settled for flipping her plate over and storming out of the Great Hall, snarling towards anyone who looked at her.

Hermione used her goblet to watch, making sure the others did not stare. She barely kept a straight face, enjoying her friend’s reactions. “That was beautiful.” She whispered loud enough for the three to hear her.

Harry scratched at the back of his neck, looking confused. “Amortentia, that’s the fancy love-potion, right? How’d you get it?” After the polyjuice incident, he would not be surprised if Hermione brewed it herself.

Hermione grinned towards Harry, shooting a glance down the table towards Fred and George. “A little inspiration from the pranksters.” She looked at her friends in turn. “It’s not Amortentia.”

Sirius coughed once and looked to Hermione suspiciously. “You faked it?”

Ron looked equally suspicious. “She was looking at you like she could cast the killing curse wandlessly and wordlessly, was right scary. How could you fake it?”

Hermione sat up proudly, straighter like she did when showing off in class. “Well, I used my shampoo and body wash as a base, added a little oil and surfactant to get the physical properties, a dash of body shimmer for the glitteriness. Finished it off with my perfume, and a tiny dash of oil that is the same smell as aging books. It will smell like me to anyone who smells it, but Bellatrix is too proud to admit that.”  
  



End file.
